Going, Going, Gone
by twilight lilly
Summary: Bella Swan thinks she's happy, though her relationship is far from easy. While escaping to Forks with her close friends for New Years, Bella finally finds the key to happiness at a slave auction. Though happiness is not as easy to obtain as one hopes.AH
1. Don't Bet on the Winner

Going, going, Gone.

A story By Twilight Lilly

Disclaimer: peeps I don't own it but I still can write, so read on and review

Summary:

When best friends Alice, Bella and Rosalie attend a charity auction for the forks hospital, they end up winning livelier items then they thought. Will love survive the awkwardness of having your best friend's boyfriend as your slave for a day? Will love blossom from the scraps of New Years Eve party? All human.

"Alice! I cannot go to a party! I have NOTHING to wear!" I screamed from my room. I sighed and surveyed my closet. Had Alice warned me about tonight's charity event maybe, maybe I would have something almost Alice approved to wear. But no. she had to surprise us. I knew I just knew that Rose had suitable clothing but I didn't. All my good clothes were 'too old' in Alice's eyes even though I had worn most of them only once.

Alice flowed in a stunning dress. It was white with black and white big polka dots all over it. It was strapless and the red belt matched the strappy shoes. On the front of the belt was a black rose. And it was _real_. "Alice you look like a rock star and don't have anything you would let me wear!" I would have tried to get her to let me wear one of my dresses but I had learnt from experience that there was absolutely no way I was going to win. In this or any other lifetime. And I was too tired of this argument that I let her get way every time. It didn't matter to me but it did to her so figured why upset her?

"Geez Bella, I never leave you in the fashion lurch. I make sure you have an outfit for every occasion spare just in case an opportunity such as this one arises. She then reached behind my rack of clothes and pulled out a dress box and a shoe box. Please I begged silently, please let the heels be less than 6 inches. When Alice pulled of the boxes lid I almost died. She wanted me to wear that? It was a halter neck dress in a dark blue. It ad beading which went all the way around the neck, crossed over in the middle of my chest and continued down around my boobs. I could have dealt with that but no. Alice had to make sure I died of extreme embarrassment. It had a huge slit up the front to one side.

Rosalie swept in at that moment in her dress. It was beautiful of course but her natural beauty out shone it. It was a deep rich purple with a black beaded section just under her chest. It hugged her figure and she looked stunning. I sighed and grabbed the box. "Humiliation nation her I come."

E pov

I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. I gave my keys to the valet and walked into the hotel's lobby. I looked around and spotted Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was my brother for all intents and purposes. When my mother Elisabeth Mason had become a diplomat I was young. But I was old enough to know I didn't want to leave Forks. So as a compromise, my mother had left me in the care of her sister Esme and her husband Carlisle. When she came back that Christmas she had discovered that I had settled in really well. I knew it had hurt her to leave me behind. But deep down she knew her maternal instinct had died the day my father did. She never recovered and she couldn't accept that I would grow up without a dad. So my love for was perfect in her eyes. I spent most of my life with the Cullen's and loved every second. Alice had been a somewhat late edition to the family arriving at the age of fourteen she changed everything. She was the apple of my eye as my beautiful and excitable little sister.

Tonight's auction had been her idea. Jasper had agreed because he was Alice's boyfriend. They had met on a rainy day in Philadelphia and had been inseparable ever since. I liked him and he was now my best friend. The auction was going to be easy. All the guys had to do was wear a mask and walk out on stage and girls would bet on them as their slave for the last day of the year. I was skeptical that this could be as 'fun' as Alice assured me it would be.

A rather annoying redhead with a headset walked over to us. "Auction boys?" she asked quickly while reading a list of names on a clip board. "Why yes, miss. We are." Jasper answered politely. Emmet raised his eyebrows at the answer and jasper pointed at the bracelet on his wrist. It had been an anniversary gift from Alice, so the gesture was Jasper's way of saying he is doing it for her.

We followed the girl to a backstage door and down a staircase. Okay. I can do this. It won't be that hard all I have to do is walk out on stage for a few minutes. I gulped as the consequences of being on that stage hit home. I was going to have to spend December 31st with some random girl. I hoped that she was nice.

Bella's pov:

We arrived at the only hotel in the town of Forks in a limo. But not just a limo. Alice had booked a hummer limo. Dear god. I was definitely staying out of the autophiles ways tonight. "Alice!" I hissed as we got out of the car, "why did you ask for a hummer limo?" She frowned at me. "I didn't hire the car, rose did. And even though I didn't I think it's nice. But not as good as my baby." I laughed at the dreamy expression on her face. Alice's baby was her canary yellow porches. Her brother Edward had bought it for her a year ago and she loved it so much I thought she was going to kiss it goodnight. Knowing Alice, she probably did.

Rose and I hooked our arms and Alice grabbed my right hand. We walked into the party just the way we did when attending parties at Dartmouth. And just like I had done entering every one of those parties, I tripped. Rose and Alice tried to hide their giggles. But I didn't even try to hide mine. "Typical. Bella just gets so excited about parties she just can't keep her balance!" I said in a mocked Alice voice. Their control wavered then, and people were staring as their control went completely. We found our seats at the table marked one. Jeez I hoped this was going to be over soon.

The meal was delicious, Italian themed. But I started to feel sick when the dessert was being served. And then my already hard to endure night became unbearable. The auction began. I was ready to excuse myself when I saw the first guy walk out on stage. His head was covered by a surgeons cap and across his face was a breathing mask. I could hardly see him but there was something almost mesmerizing. I couldn't understand why I was reacting this way to a stranger.

"This is slave number one. Let's start the bidding at say, 20 dollars?" But I didn't move my hand. I don't know why. I could see his eyes, barely. And the emeralds were starring back into mine. I was hooked. His glance shifted beside me for a second and my body screamed at me to move into his line of sight. I craved his eyes as if I was a drug addict and he was the exact brand of drug I craved. God what was wrong with me? Mike was my boyfriend. And it didn't matter that he was still at Dartmouth and I was back living here. He was my boyfriend and this was a charity event which he said it was okay for me to go to. I wasn't cheating. But why did I feel so much more for this stranger than I did for my steady boyfriend?

My thoughts were interrupted by the fact he was moving. He winked at me and turned to leave. Where was he going the bidding hadn't even started yet? I turned to ask Alice if I was dreaming, but instead I saw her and Rose doing a happy dance. What the hell was going on here? "Bella, I won that guy! Isn't that so great! He cost me $120, but he looks worth every penny." She squealed with delight. I almost fell of my chair. What?! I mentally slapped myself. While I had been goggling at the nice guy, Rose had pounced. It stunned me to realize that I was mad at her. Then I just felt bad, Rose hadn't known I wanted the guy, all she knew was that I had sat there unresponsive. Urgh. I couldn't deal with this anymore I had to leave, I still felt like I was going to puke and the number of screaming women freaked me out.

"Alice, I kind of think that I'm gunna go home now. I don't really feel so good." I whispered beneath the screaming women. "No Bella! You can't leave! You have to win a date for tomorrow's blind date New Years party!"She squealed at me. I sighed and glanced up at the stage where guy number three had just taken his place. I lifted my hand and said loudly "$150!" as loudly as I could. Alice was shocked, I saw Rose's mouth drop in shock. The screaming had stopped and I could feel the heat of every woman's eyes in the room. Before anyone reacted the auction lady said the words which guaranteed my release from this party. "Going, going, gone! Sold to the lady in blue." I reached for my clutch and stood up to leave but Alice had my wrist in an iron grip. "Feel better okay? We don't want you to miss tomorrow's party. It is going to be wild." She smiled and looked back at the stage to the fourth guy. Typical Alice, I was only getting out of this party early so that I could attend another one tomorrow.

I rushed out of the ballroom and into the hotel lobby. "Excuse me miss, but you need to write down if you won a man for tomorrow." A tiny little blonde said. I smiled politely, "I won the bidding on number 3. My name is Bella Swan," I glanced at the door and decided to ask a question which could delay my freedom, "should I give you the money now?"

"No you need to bring it tomorrow so that out can get into the party. Have a nice night" I nodded goodbye and ran out of the revolving doors. I hesitated for just a second once I was out. I turned to my left and saw a pair of headlights. MOVE! My mind was screaming at me but I couldn't move. I was frozen, starring at my death.

Then suddenly I was on the ground with someone on top of me. "Miss? Are you alright? Is anything hurting? Miss?!" the voice was like musical velvet to my ears. I nodded but I kept my eyes closed. My head hurt but I didn't want the person with that voice to move. But he must not have heard my thoughts because he got up and picked me up wedding style. Well I decided after a few seconds that I preferred this physical contact as opposed to the crushing weight of his body.

He was walking somewhere but I had no idea where. Then I heard a car door open and I was placed in a leather car seat. The door was closed behind me. I breathed in and was surprised to discover that the car I was in smelled beautiful. No beautiful was an understatement. It smelled beyond wonderful, like really sweet. I luxuriated in the smell and used its calming effects to slow my heart beat. The driver's side car door opened and the guy got in and started the ignition. I still didn't open my eyes but I was burning with curiosity, I wanted to know where he was taking me.

When he pressed a button and the first notes of Claire De Lune floated over the car's speakers my eyes opened of their own accord. "You know Claire De Lune?!" I practically shouted at him, "Sorry I didn't mean to yell I just was shocked that a guy would listen to Debussy." I averted me eyes from his face when I noticed that his eyes were the same emeralds which had gazed down on me from the stage earlier in the evening. I looked down at my feet. From the corner of my eye I could see him smiling. "That's ok; I didn't expect you to know the song or the composer. I just wanted to calm you down. You looked seriously stressed out. Oh and miss I'm taking you to the hospital, just in case you were beginning to think that I'm some kind of psychopath trying to have my evil way with you." He said it in a light hearted tone. But all I wanted to say was that if he wanted his evil way with me, I would be happy to comply. My cheeks burned at the thought of him kissing me.

"How do you feel? Don't overlook something tell me all of your symptoms so I can check you out quicker in the hospital." He seemed to be genuinely concerned but he had just said that he would check me out and see if I was alright. "Wait, are you a doctor?" I looked at him when I asked the question and almost humiliated myself further by gasping. His eyes weren't the only unique things about this guy. His hair was a strange colour of bronze. But I didn't care if it was a strange colour, on him it was perfect. He was watching the road so I couldn't see his eyes. He was so handsome. "Yes actually I am. I followed my father into the profession." He smiled as if remembering a private joke. I couldn't help myself, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing actually," he hesitated, "Well see Carlisle isn't my real dad he is actually my uncle. But I've lived with him since I was ten." I made a face and he laughed. His laugh was almost better than his voice. But what accompanied the laugh was a lopsided grin. It stopped my breathing. He stopped laughing and kept on looking at me. We held each other's gaze for an immeasurable amount of time. When it dawned on me that he should be watching the road. "Look at the road!" I screamed at him and pushed his face so that he had no other choice but to look at the road. We both looked at it for a few seconds before we both burst into hysterics. I had freaked out before I had realized we were parked in the hospital car park. "Well, Miss…" I complied with his hinting "Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meat you." "Edward Cullen."

"OH MY GOSH! You're Alice's brother Edward!" "Yes, yes I am. I believe then, that you must be the same Bella who shared an apartment with my sister at Dartmouth?" I nodded and couldn't help noticing that my grin matched his. "Come on Bella let's get you checked out." He got out of the car and came around to open my door for me. I went to out of the car but he just made a tisk, tisk sound and scooped me up bridal style. Again.

"Please put me down Edward I'm fine really." He ignored my protests and kept on walking. He walked me right into the emergency doors and nodded at the triage nurse. He kept going until he found a spare bed in the emergency ward. And then he placed me on it very tenderly. "Geez Edward you don't have to over react I'm fine! Just let me get out of the hospital and it will be okay." I attempted to get off the bed but he pushed me back down again. I knew I was going to lose but I was not going to give up just because he was just as stubborn as his sister. We continued with the pattern of me trying to stand up and him gently pushing me back down.

I hardly noticed when a blonde doctor walked in with a clipboard. "Well Edward, what happened to the sheriff's daughter tonight? I thought you went to the charity auction?" Edward kept one hand on me holding me down and turned to face the doctor. "I was at the auction, but I stepped out for some air when I saw a car coming towards Bella. So I pushed her out of the way but I wanted to bring her in to make sure she didn't get hurt from the fall." The doctor nodded while Edward was talking. "Ok so let's take a look at her shall we?"

I didn't like the sound of this. "There won't be any needles will there?" I asked cautiously. They both chuckled. But they weren't mocking me. "Don't worry Bella I'll be here the entire time." Edward smiled at me and moved his hand from my shoulder to my hand. And I knew whatever happened tonight I would be okay. Because my bronze haired, green eyed angel would be there, just holding my hand.

**So that's it. I hope you all liked it. **

**Review or I won't update. Lol jokes.**

**P.S if there are any references in it you don't get I apologize. I'm Australian, so sue me. ;)**


	2. Taxi services, Mike and running

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight test:**

**Do I have masses of fans worldwide? – No**

**Did I have one super awesome dream? – No**

**Did I make a cameo in the film adaptation? – No**

**I guess I failed the test. Dang it!**

**Enjoy******

Bella POV:

I almost sprinted for the door when Carlisle said I was alright to go home. Almost. I didn't because Edward was still holding my hand. It fit perfectly in mine. I never stopped smiling at him. And it made me phenomenally happy to see him smile back at me.

When I was discharged from the hospital, Edward was only too happy to offer his taxi services. "It is the least I can do after making you come to the hospital for no reason." He looked sheepish. Normally I would have been annoyed at an overreaction about my health. People freaked out when they saw me fall even though I was fine. "S'okay." I said softly. We never let go of each other's hands. While in the car park on our way to his car, I tripped again. Jeez I was even more uncoordinated around Edward than usual. He laughed at me and I couldn't help but join in.

He opened the car door for me, just like earlier in the night and I nodded my thanks and got in. The car smelled just as wonderful as earlier and I breathed deeply. Edward got in and started the car. I glanced at him and noticed the time as I did. It was two in the morning! "Dang! Alice and Rose will be so worried about me! They must be freaking out! I hope they didn't call Charlie or Renée or, or," my speech died as I was about to say someone's name I had tried so hard to forget after his betrayal. Mike Newton.

His betrayal hadn't been significant to him, but to me it meant everything to me. He had been spotted locking lips with someone in a hoodie and jeans at a coffee shop; I found receipts for sleazy off the highway hotels in his jacket when he gave it to me on our date because I was cold. The two things seemed small to him but they had hurt me so much more than he guessed.

It wasn't like I really loved him or anything, our relationship hadn't become sexual and we weren't living together. But we were exclusive which meant he was killing any chance for our relationship to possibly progress. When I confronted him he had denied it profusely but I still thought he was cheating. So after a long and emotional fight we decided to give it a break while I was in forks over winter break. Think things over and decide if we wanted to give it another try.

But when I met Edward I decided I didn't want to give it another try with Mike. I wanted to give it a try with Edward. He started to rub soothing circles in the hand he held. "Shh. Relax Bella, I got Carlisle o text Alice when we got to the hospital." The sound of his vice calmed me like nothing else. We sat in silence then, he concentrating on driving and humming the beautiful melody he had been humming most of the time in the hospital. I was content on staring at him while he hummed. "What song is that you're humming?" I asked quietly after a few minutes. "Ohh that…" he seemed embarrassed, but he continued anyway, "it's a lullaby I came up with for you in the hospital to calm you down. You were stressed out to the max." I smiled at him even wider than before if that possible. "I love it thank you. Would you mind humming it again for me?" it was my turn to blush and feel embarrassed.

Well he said when we pulled into my drive, we're here," he said it almost like the fact annoyed him. "Thank you for tonight, hopefully I'll see you soon." I went to get out of the car, but before I could, just like I hoped he would, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the car. "Not so fast," he whispered when our faces were centimeters apart. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It as a light kiss, but it seemed to promise me that there would be more ahead. We parted and I whispered goodbye to him.

I walked into the house on a cloud. I didn't even notice Alice and Rose sinning Karaoke way too loud to be sober while doing it. I kept on waking till I got to my room. I shut the door and sat down on my bed. I flopped onto my back and let out a huge sigh. Alice had promised that tonight would be fun. But she couldn't have known just how much fun it was.

Edward POV:

I dropped Bella off at her house and drove myself home. I tried really hard not to wake Jasper or Emmett up when I came in. they were both asleep on the couch with video game controllers in their hands. I turned the television off and walked into my room. I closed the door behind me and I sat down at my computer. I pulled out the keyboard attachment which let me record piano compositions and burn them to CDs. I had written Bella a lullaby today without even thinking about it. So I wanted to record it before the beautiful notes which reminded me of her floated out of my head.

When I finished the recording I played it back and I smiled. It reminded me exactly of her. I sighed in frustration. I was going to spend the day tomorrow, no actually today with some random girl. I hope the hospital appreciated my sacrifice. I went to bed totally exhausted by my encounter with Bella. It was a good kind of exhausted though and I couldn't help but wish my Bella was here. So I could hold her in my arms for the first time and drift off to sleep knowing she was safe.

I woke in the morning and got dressed to go for a run. I ran every morning and it kept me calm. I loved the feel of the wind on my face. While I was running I noticed that I had run past Bella's house. Well it was only Alice's house which she used only when visiting. Then it hit me, Bella was just _visiting. _She had a whole life back at Dartmouth. She was so beautiful, she probably had a boyfriend. She was leaving in a few days and I had just spent my night dreaming about a cottage in the forest with Bella and a daughter. And I had kissed her without permission to do so.

I couldn't help but wonder why I had spent the night dreaming of her. I had just met her and yet she seemed as dear to me as Alice. Perhaps a little more. She seemed so precious, so breakable I didn't want to hurt her. I heard a tapping noise and it broke me from my trance. I looked up to see Bella tapping on a window on the second floor of Alice's holiday house. I smiled at the quizzical look on her face. The tree next to the house went almost right up to her window. I ran and started to climb at as she watched dumbstruck.

She opened the window and leaned slightly out of it. "What are you doing Edward?" she whispered. "Well I was on my morning run. Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Alice and Rose are asleep downstairs. They had quite a lot of fun with the open bar last night if you get my drift." I shook my head. I should have expected it from Alice. She was a bit of a party girl at times. "Yeah that sounds like Alice. Hey I better go, but I'll see you at the New Years Carnival of Alice later, right?" I knew that it wasn't my place to ask her but I had to know if I would be seeing her again. It hurt to think that she might not come. She giggled and nodded. She waited until I was at the bottom of the tree before she closed her window. But she did not turn away from me. I blew her a kiss and continued on my run.

It was true that Bella would be leaving soon. But I wasn't about to waste any time pinning over her. I was going to enjoy my time with her. The way I felt about her was permanent, secure and instantaneous. When the car was racing toward her I just reacted. I thought that it was because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But the more I thought about it, I was sure that I felt a connection with her since I saw her while n stage. Bella was special and I was not going to let her slip through my fingers.

I reached into my pocket and answered my vibrating phone. It was Emmett. "Hey Eddie, where are you? You should have finished your run twenty minutes ago."  
"I went a little further than usual but now I think I'm going to go see someone about love advice."  
"Who?"  
"To the person every man goes to see when he is lost and confused about love. To his mother." And with that I flipped the phone shut and continued up the drive of my parents, Carlisle and Esme.

**Sorry that it is so short but I wanted to update for all those people who read my first chapter.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! Seriously I'm desperate for some feedback! **


	3. Duct, Duct, Goose

**Yet another chapter! *everybody says HURRAY!***

**Disclaimer: no twilight. Jeez I am so stupid for not coming up with it.**

Bella POV:

_Later on the 31__st__ of December._

'Crap!' I screamed inside my head. I wasn't supposed to end up with Jasper! Alice promised I would get a good looking brother of hers. I secretly hoped it was Edward. Not her boyfriend. "Oh, hi Bella," Jasper said quietly. He seemed to be in pain or something. I racked my brains for a probable cause of this reaction. I came up with nothing.

A second later Alice laughed. It reminded me of a conversation we had had on the phone just after she had met Jasper. She said something about Jasper being a little; well really shy and he didn't like to be away from Alice. Almost like he could only breathe properly when she was by his side. Back then I had ohhhed and awwwed, thinking that it was cute and probably just part of her imagination. I had never realized yet alone even contemplated that this could be dead on accurate.

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. "Why don't we go and say hello to Alice and her blind date," I said sweetly. I tried to ignore his visible flinch at the word 'date'. I turned and looked at her date. He was huge! He looked like a bear. He even acted like one. He was going after Alice and she was laughing and feigning fear.

I laughed with her and heard Jasper laughing beside me. Almost all of the couples were starring at them and I glanced at the huge clock on the wall counting down the last few hours until New Year. Damn, three hours and thirty minutes until I could possible get out of this awkward situation. I could only hope I didn't embarrass myself tonight.

Less than two seconds later I turned around to look for the refreshment table when a tech guy pulled a speaker cord taught. I tripped of course and braced myself for impact. But I never hit the ground. I was suspended in the air about thirty cm away from the ground. I cocked my head to one side in thought when I was suddenly pulled up to a standing position. I was greeted by brilliant green eyes. I couldn't help starring. They were my favorite eyes in the world and they belonged to Edward. I never moved for five minutes. My checks went scarlet at the thought that I was starring at the guy who saved me yesterday.

Rose broke my trance. "Bells I see you've met my blind date Edward. He is Alice's older brother by like four months. Isn't that great?" I gave her a strange look. It didn't sound like she thought it was great. A stab of annoyance that she would find Edward unappealing poisoned my mood for a few seconds.

I could tell that the intensity of Edward and my trance made her feel way, way awkward. I saw her fleeting glance to the bear harassing Alice. I knew it she wanted to talk to him. Not Edward. Well if Alice wants Jasper and Rose the bear than I would only be too happy to comply. I wasn't just motivated by my unreasonable need to be with Edward. But if I would be making everybody happy. Why not? I just needed to figure out a plan to make that happen. Shoot. Alice was the scheming one.

I followed Jasper to the refreshment table. But I was painfully aware of Edward's eyes on my back. And I was even more aware that I was happy that they were on me and not Rose. Jasper and I made small talk for awhile and he was funny but he wasn't Edward. I laughed as someone fell on the sumo mat. The ballroom looked completely different to yesterday. Now it was decked out with a jumping castle, oversized ball pit, sumo mat, a dance floor and so much more. Edward hadn't been joking earlier when he had asked if he would see me at a Carnival.

Alice popped up out of nowhere and tapped on my shoulder. I jumped and almost fell. For a second time. Urgh, if people hadn't seen my clumsiness before they would have now. But also for a second time, Edward was there to catch me. I smiled. No scratch that I beamed at him. But I couldn't stop the reaction. It seemed so natural. He smiled right on back at me. I felt so stupid. "Done starring deeply into each other's eyes yet?" Alice asked happily. Edward let go of me and looked at his sister. He pulled her into a headlock much to her protests and gave her a very light affectionate noogie. She growled and spun out of it. "I just wanted to let you know that the laser tag match will be starting soon. So you better get your date back." She pointed behind us at Rose and the bear, they were laughing and flirting.

I turned back to Alice and she winked at me. Edward grabbed my hand and leaned in towards me. "Dibbs," he whispered. I almost melted. "Alice! Hey Alice, c'mon, we gotta whip the other teams butts." I laughed but Alice looked toatally serious. "Like whipped cream my brother, like whipped cream," I laughed again but I was a little scarred by the tone of her voice.

But the exchange reminded me that I was supposed to be Jasper's partner. Not Edwards. "But..." I started to say to Edward but he cut me off. "Don't worry I'll be there to catch you." He smiled a crooked smile that did melt my heart, kissed my cheek and with a battle cry went to join the bear. Jasper was back at my side in an instant. He already had the laser phasers, walkie talkies and battle suits.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said as I took the equipment from him. "So Bella, I thought that we could hide in the ballroom's main ducts and get everyone from above." I blanched and looked up, gulping. "Ummm Jazzy I don't mean to be rude but I don't think that will be happening. Aren't ducts really small?" I asked genuinely concerned. Perhaps Jasper had a more competitive streak in him than I had realized if he wanted us to invade the ducts. He laughed. "Usually but not the ones above us. I checked the hotel blueprints to make sure."

I gulped and followed him out one of the side doors. We took the stairs up a few flights and emerged in a hallway. I followed Jasper until we came to a grille covering a heating duct. Now was the moment of truth. I watched dumbfounded that we were actually doing this. He opened the grille and gestured for me to go first. "You're not kidding are you?" I phrased the question as more of statement of fact. He nodded and gestured again. I gave up and went in.

I could crawl inside the duct, but it was a little snug. "Umm Jasper, are you coming or what?"  
"No Bella, I'm going to go in from another direction. Just go straight forward and turn left at the t-intersection."I heard his footsteps behind me. Now I was alone.

I kept going until I saw the t-intersection. I crawled up to it faster hoping that I would find a grille overlooking the party instead of the last one which overlooked the male bathroom. I was stunned to overhear conversations which suggested that men were sometimes more superficial than girls. Things like: "my butt doesn't look good in these pants," or "my shirt doesn't match my date dress, we clash," Guys who were more like girls. Who would have thought it possible?

I was going so fast that I almost fell, down the giant hole which was before the t-intersection. I tried to go over it but after I almost fell down it. I decided retreat would be the only option. I began to shuffle backwards and discovered that I couldn't move. My battle suit was blocking the way. I tried to reach around and unbuckle it but I couldn't get my hand far don enough to reach the buckle.

But I could reach my walkie talkie. I grabbed it and pushed the talk button. "Jasper you are so dead! Right now I am very stuck! In a vent! SO help me when I find you…"  
"WHO IS THAT?" a male voice asked incredulously.  
"Bella Swan. Who is this?"  
"Emmett Cullen and I think I'm behind you."  
"What! Why do you think that you're behind me"  
"Because I can see your ass."  
"Ohh. Well I'm stuck. Sorry."  
"I gathered from what you wanted to scream at Jasper." My checks went pink even though no one could see.  
"So what do we do? Sit around and chat? Not exactly the romantic party I was hoping for."  
"Yeah, this whole night has been about as romantic as de- hairing the bath plug hole." I grumbled.

We sat in silence for awhile. I screamed in fight when another and very familiar voice came over the walkie talkie, breaking the silence. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm stuck in a vent. Hello?" it was Alice. I was so tired at this point I didn't even bother yelling at her. "Hey Alice, wish I could help but Emmett and I are currently in no position to assist."  
"What Bella? Why are you with Emmett? You're supposed to be with Jasper?" she sounded wary like she suspected that I was doing something she wasn't sure if she should be proud of or scold me for.  
"Well jasper and I split up. We went into the vents from two different spots and I got stuck and so did Emmett. "I had managed to shuffle into a slightly more comfortable position.  
"Dang that means everyone is stuck in the vents."  
"What?! Is everyone in the vents?! Where's Rose and Jasper and Edward?!" I smiled when I said Edwards's name. I couldn't help it.  
"Yeah but Edward is here with me and he's kind of freaked out. He gets claustrophobic when he knows he is stuck. I'm trying to distract him but it isn't working." She sounded annoyed. I'm sure she was. I missed his smile. He was so gorgeous. I was kidding myself by believing that he would even want me. I was hideous and clumsy.

"Bella?" it was Edward's voice coming through the walkie talkie. He sounded stressed. I felt awful that I couldn't help ease the cause of his stress. But I was here, stuck in a vent with his brother, who had most definitely farted. Isn't life depressing?

After awhile, Rosalie and Jasper joined our walkie talkie fest. Having run out of things to talk about to pass the time, we decided that a game of truth might be fun. When I saw 'we' I mean Alice. Even stuck in a vent she was intimidating. "Okay so I'll ask a question first," she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes in the dark. "Which base are you guys up to?" she giggled evilly. "Fourth," both Emmett and Rosalie replied automatically. I have to say I wasn't surprised.

"Bella?" Emmett prompted.  
"Second. But it was accidental." I admitted after a few seconds.  
"Trust me Bella. I've seen you I day light. The guy did it intentionally. Any guy would want to graze your boob." Emmett stated happily.  
"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted." I grumbled .  
"Definitely flattered!" Rose laughed. Alice gasped.  
"Disgusted! Emmett how could you say that?!"  
"Hey stop deflecting Lice. Bases how many?" Emmett asked.  
"Well if you must know I have gotten to second base. Jasper?" She sounded defensive.  
"Second. Edward?" he spoke quickly and I had to concentrate to understand him.

My heart started to thump faster and faster inside my chest as I waited for his response. If he said first, was he a lying? If he said second or third was a little too cavalier in his personal life. And if he said fourth I would die right here in this vent. A victim of a broken heart.

Oh I was sad. I had a boyfriend back at school and yet I was worried that this guy I had met only a few hours ago wasn't a virgin. I was horrible. I shouldn't care about his answer. I tried to slow my heart beat to prove to myself I didn't care, but it only sped up.

"Second." He replied in a monotone.

All of a sudden I heard a cry of triumph from Jasper. "What is it?" Emmett, Edward, Alice and I asked anxiously. "He finally managed to unscrew three of the screws on the grill he was sitting on. We can't see where it leads but he figures that he can get us out if he gets out." Rosalie said angrily. I suddenly realized something. Jasper was easy to get along with, but he was intensely shy. Rose was the exact opposite and had probably interpreted his silence as contempt for her. I laughed at the realization that they probably wanted to get out more than claustrophobic Edward did.

I heard a crash and then female screaming coming over the walkie talkie. But louder than the screams, was the sound of Rosalie in hysterics. "He…he fell into. He fell into the the girls bathroom and, and they're hitting him with their purses and pones and, and their _shoes_. They are all wearing stilettos and he…oh dang he got out ."

I couldn't help laughing with her. The mental image was so vivid in my head and so funny. "So," I said after wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes, "what are we going to do once Jasper frees us."  
"Shh Bella stop talking about that in about five minutes it will officially be a new year!" Alice stated happily.

So my year was going to end stuck in a duct. Fabulous. I focused again on the pointless joking going on between everybody else. I smiled. It suddenly didn't seem too bad to stat the year off with my friends. New and old, they were my friends and I knew that as long as I stuck with them this year was going to be anything but boring.

We counted down together, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" we laughed at the likelihood of this situation having occurred before tonight. It didn't seem likely. Who, but us would actually go into heating vents in order to win a game of laser tag with our blind dates won the night before at a charity ball. It sounded impossible to have happened to us. But it had and I wouldn't have swapped these last two days for anything.

Emmett and I cheered Jasper when he released us from our vent. I turned around to find everyone waiting for me. I laughed and ran forward. "Happy New Year guys!" I shouted as I approached them. I hugged Alice and Rose first, then moved onto Jasper and Emmett. Edward was last. He kissed me on the lips before I could say or do anything. "Happy New Year, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

Oh boy was it going to be a happy new year. I hugged Edward tight. I never wanted to let him go. But Alice had another brilliant idea. "Time to make use of the carnival games! I want to play with the sumo mat and suits. Who wants to go against this sumo girl?" Oh lord. Help me.

**So I hope you like the third installment! I want to let you know that in this chapter and in the previous two, I used a few one liners for another of my favorite authors, Melanie La'Broovy. She wrote The Wish List and Serendipity. They are hilarious so if you ever have the chance, read them!!! **

**As always review plz!!!**

**You know you Love Me xoxo Twilight Lilly  
(couldn't resist)**


	4. Pink as Punch

**Okay so I know that it has been forever since I last posted…but be nice! I'm currently in France on exchange so I've been busy saying goodbye and now settling in… but I hope it was worth the wait! It's an important chapter so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: no twilight, not even in france**

I woke in an awkward position on a jumping castle. I groaned as I discovered that every muscle in my body was stiff and my head pounding. I tried to remember what had happened this morning. Nothing. I got up and looked around me. Edward was lying next to where I had been asleep, Rose and Emmett were asleep in sumo suits on the sumo mat. I stifled a giggle. But I couldn't see Alice or Jasper anywhere. Hmmn. Strange.

Someone made me jump as they put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who," Edward asked. I smiled.  
"Edward," I said and turned around to hug him. He hugged me tight and I groaned as my cell phone went of loudly. I glanced at the caller id and unfortunately it was Mike. Shitake mushrooms. But I had to answer; I had to tell Mike I was done. I looked back at Edward, "sorry I have to take this," he smiled and took out a camera from his pocket.

Confused, I tried to figure out where he was going. I let me eyes wonder so I could learn the answer. And they did find the answer. I tried to stifle my laughter at the sight of it, but ended up sounding like I was snorting instead. He was going to take a picture of Alice and Jasper. At some point during the night they must have switched clothes because Jasper was in Alice's pink dress and she was in his tux. But on top of that fact they were asleep or passed out, on top of the dunk tank platform.

I glanced at rose and Emmett and laughed yet again. They were both awake now and were attempting to stand. Attempting being the operative word. There was no way either of them was getting vertical without the help of someone else anytime soon.

I would have watched the scene before me but I had to take the call. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver.  
"Bella! Happy New Year babe! I'm so sorry I didn't call after midnight but…well I was way too drunk to think properly. You're not mad are you?" I could almost see his pouty expression as he asked the question regarding my feelings. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what I was going to say to him.

"Happy New Year Mike," damn me and my good manners, "I don't mind. But I am glad you called," so, so, so lying. I wanted to be a coward and just forget about him, "I wanted t talk to yo-" but he cut me off.  
"Yeah me to babe. I wanted to tell you that I would love it if you came back early to work on us before school starts up again. Maybe we could go skiing with Eric, Jess and everyone. So I know you need to see your dad and everything so I figure that if you head back in say three days then, well it would be plenty of time to wrap things up there. Whatcha think?"

I stood there dumbfounded. He didn't even suspect what I was going to say to him. Not even one bit. He didn't understand that I would never go back to him. I was so shocked I just stood there. "Babe?" he asked not even a scrap of concern in his voice. I shook my head to rid it of the shock. "Mike I don't think I want to come home early. I'm having fun here with Rosie and Alice and well I just don't feel like hanging around a tone of people instead of them. But I also don't think I'll be coming back early and" he cut me off again. I was starting to get pissed off at him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this and I don't want to use it as some kind of emotional black mail to make you come back but my Grandma died two days ago Bella. I really need you here, with me. I don't think I can keep on keeping on. Please babe? Would you come back for me? Would you be my babe when I need you?"

He didn't sound upset a second ago and I smelled a rat, but not even Mike would lie about a close relative dying to make me go back. I tried to tell myself that I only wanted to believe that he was lying so I had an excuse to break up with him. I sighed in frustration, curse me and my ethics! If I could just be heatless and not care then I could have Edward…

But I wasn't. I wasn't capable of adding salt to the wound. So I knew even before I said it that I would go. I would go crawling back to him telling myself that it was only until he was over his grandma's death. But in my heart of hearts I knew that if I went back, it would be back for good. Edward would never wait for me and I didn't deserve him to start with. Mike was who I was meant to be with. A tear slid silently down my face at the thought. I longed for Edward to be the one I deserved, but he would never be.

"Yes, yes Mike ill come home." I didn't even pay attention after that. All that mattered was that my break was over and reality had kicked in. I felt like Cinderella after the ball. I had had my fairytale night and now it was over and it was time to go back to scrubbing pots.

I gulped down that thought. If all I had was three days. Then by god I would , make them s good that the memories would sustain me. I turned around to see Edward helping Rosie and Emmett up. I could hear Rosie's threats that if he so much as contemplated dropping her, he was going to be in for a world of hurt. I shuddered I never wanted Rosie's world of hurt directed at me. I had seen the kind f hurt she inflicted.

A frat boy had thrown up all over one of her favorite jimmy choo's and refuse to pay for them or even apologize. To be fair, he was so drunk he was incoherent, but that fact didn't matter to Rosalie. She had made his girlfriend dump his as, simply by telling her he had intentionally ruined her jimmy choo's. It happened that the girlfriend was a fashionista and was horrified that he could disrespect fashion so badly. She had conned the rest of his fraternity into placing all of his furniture on the roof with him still asleep naked in his bed. When he woke up everyone saw his morning glory if you get my drift…

Not content to let the score settle at that, she had then proceeded to swap his water bottle at the gym for vodka. I had stated that he would be able to taste the difference but she had told me I couldn't see the bigger picture. I had been shocked when his membership to the Dartmouth gym had been revoked when one of the personal trainers had gotten a whiff of his breath after he had taken a swig. From the bottle.

He never saw the world of hurt Rosalie was capable of creating in her eyes when she asked for his apology that fateful night. And I breathed a sigh of relief that Edward had taken the warning to heart. That frat boy had transferred schools because of the pranks. Rosie would have been offended that I thought of them as harmful practical jokes. She thought of them as an art form.

"Bella!" someone yelled behind me. And jolted out of my trip down memory lane so suddenly I turned too quickly and forgot that I was the most uncoordinated person on the face of the planet. I tripped over the sir and landed in the bowl full of bright pink punch.

Edward dropped Rosalie then, and ran to my side. "oh CRAP!" I said. Edward gave me the once over, laughter in his emerald eyes. "go on, you know you want to." I said angily and he burst into laughter. I couldn't help laughing with I'm. I saw Alice and Jasper laughing nearby and decided that it had been Alice whom had called my name.

"You look nice when you're pink Bella," Edward offered. I smiled and took his offered hand. He helped my stand up and I tried to squeeze the excess punch out of my ruined dress. I had worn another blue dress tonight, a slightly lighter shade and it had turned to an ugly shade of purple. "You smell nice to," he added after inhaling the strawberry scent which now coated most of my body.

"Well there's that, but once I start to dry then you'll be singing a different tune about the effects of falling in punch." He looked at me confused. I laughed and enlightened him, "when I turn into one walking flay strip!" he laughed with me and leaned in close to my ear.  
"Then I would have an excuse o sticking to your side forever," my blood boiled with longing and I'm sure the punch turned to steam on my burning skin. He was going to be had t say god bye to.

" I thought of an upside to being sticky!" Alice said in a voice which belonged to a child who knew what they were going to would get them in trouble but be very funny at the same time. I backed away from her slowly. "Don't you dare Alice…" but it wasn't Alice who created a truth to her words.

It was Emmett hiding behind me with a giant bag of feathers in his arms. He broke the bag ver my head. Started coughing and firm yet gentle hands patted me on the back till I stoped. When the feathers cleard I looked dwn at myself, completely coverd, head to toe in white feathers, I looked like an oversized chicken piñata. I looked around to find everyone in hysterics and blinked as flashes went off.

I laughed with them for awhile, then I saw the giant net above them all suspending ballons which should have floated to the ground when it hsd struck midnight. It was something Alice had wanted and I guess when she didn't turn u;p, it got scrapped. Oh well I was going to use this to my advantage. I slightly looked arund and discovered the release rope near me. I would pretend to trip and pull the rope. But what then? Was aweful at payback.

Damn, what I wouldn't give for a little bit of the revenge creativityRosie had. My fod did I just think that? I glanced around s if someone could have heard the embarrassing thought. I laughed at my own stupidity. None can read minds…

Then it occurred to me, I needed the balloons for a distraction. Perhaps my revenge would come from the heavens as well. I turned and tripped. I heard Edward lunge to catch me. . but his hands couldn't gripp onto my now silkily feathered arms. I pulled the rope and the ballons and glitter camed down. I got up without making sure that indeed they had. And sprinted for the sprinkler switch. I reatched it just as everyone regained their composure and looked right at me as Ipulled the switch.

Some other people who had passed out in the ballroom screamed and tried to run out of the room. I caught the scarring sight of my old high school gym teacher running out covering his package. I was disgusted but could not look away from his wrinkled, saggy butt as her ran out of the ballroom. What the hell had he been doing last night?

I turned to see all of my friends laughing and splashing each other. I ran over to them, careful not to trip and joined in. "great Idea Bella! Now I don';t need to shower for the next couple days, or wash my tux!" Emmet boomed. Everyone turned to stare at him. "that's gross Em!" Alice shouted at him. Rose choose the more direct course of action. She whacked the back of his head. Edward was laughing as he took me into a hug. I hugged him back but there was an almost urgent factor to the hug. Like we both needed to make sure the other wouldn't wash away with the water.

I heard sirens outside. "Jeez Bella, you had to bring in the big guns!" Jasper joked with me. I was surprised he found it so funny. "Oh crap I didn't think about that," I surveyed the soaked ballroom which would almost definitely have water damage, "or the damage, I just thought it would be good pay back for turning me into an over sized chicken…" I stopped talking as fireman walked into the room.

"oh Bell, what happened?" he asked concerned. Before I could reply Rosalie stepped forward. "My name's Rosalie and there was a small fire so we activated the sprinklers. I'm sorry that we over reacted but we couldn't put it out so I panicked and well…" he sounded so innocent.

By the look on the fireman, who happened to be a friend of my father's he believed her. But oh wait Rose, what about evidence? He won't believe that it was a phantom fire. But Rose led him to a spot next to the empty punch bowl on the ground and there actually appeared to be fire damage.

"Well, Miss it was a bit of an overreaction but I'm sure no one would get upset at you for panicking," he smiled at her warmly. But I do need o do a full report which means statement from you all ad then you can all go home." We all nodded. He turned and left to get a recorder.

As soon as he was out of ear shot we corroborated our stories. He came back and recorded the same statement from us all. We didn't see who started it or how it started. We saw it, panicked and Rose hit the sprinklers.

He gave us all blankets to keep warm and when it was over he let us keep them. "Just drop them into Charlie Bella, and I'll get them eventually." He smiled and waved goodbye to us. We all piled into the limo Alice had organized to pick us up. I was happy it wasn't a hummer limo but still upset that it was the memorable color of white. I knew she wanted me to die of embarrassment.

We all piled in laughing and astounded that we had gotten out of the situation so easily. "Where on earth did you find a fire Rosalie?" Edward asked for all of us. Our burning curiosity almost tangible. "Haven't you heard? Well let me enlighten you all. I'm a witch." Her face was straight when she said it and she seemed to be telling us the truth, but one could never be sure with Rose. It was totally outrageous though and when her face cracked we all started laughing yet again.

"I noticed some drunken guys making a sort of campfire last night. They really wanted proper smores. Not the premade ones that were available. I didn't think much of it at the time. But now I'm quiet thankful that the idiots did it. It would have been harder to charm your way out had a fire not actually existed." She admitted.

"Yeah impossible, Jasper commented. Rosalie turned to look directly at him and I could tell he felt uncomfortable. "I said harder, not impossible." She amended him. We continued to laugh at her statement. I was surprised that we could all laugh so much. "Did you put laughing gas in the ballroom?" I joked with Alice but she stiffened beside me. "It was a joke Alice," I said but she turned to me and smiled guiltily. "I knew I forgot to turn something off…" everyone herd our exchange and started to laugh yet again. God we must seem like absolute spazes to the driver a part of my brain thought. But most f it was occupied with the fact that life was so damn funny.

**So read and review people! The part with the firefighter was a little shout out, if you will, to Stop, drop and roll by bronzehaired1620. I love feedback, so review! Oh yeah and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm so short of time so I skip things like that. Lol. ******


	5. Like a Big Pizza Pie

_Previously in G ,G, G:_

_God we must seem like absolute spazes to the driver a part of my brain thought. But most of it was occupied with the fact that life was so damn funny._

**Yes I know that it's been ages. I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter; it sort of just spewed out of my brain while I was thinking about randomness…anyway onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: when you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, if you aren't SM you got nothing and that's the truth honey. **

When we arrived at home, our post - hoodwink adrenaline rush had worn off. Massive hangovers and sleep deprivation had replaced it. We were all sprawled out in the limousine, holding our heads. We must have looked awful, all of us, except Alice. "Didn't your mothers teach you about moderation?" she laughed as she pushed Jasper's head off her lap and exited the limo.

My eyes followed her but I stayed in my comfortable position, snuggled into Edward and holding Rosie's hand. I felt content and the thumping in my head wasn't too bad. "Move it kiddies, or pay the fee for tonight." Alice cackled as she poked her head inside the limo. God she was evil, I laughed to myself. Rose and Emmett moved first and Edward and I followed. I was too tired to think anything of my hand in his.

I walked straight into the house and up the stairs half dragging Edward behind me. When I got to the room which was mine while I stayed in Forks, Edward coughed uncomfortably. I smiled in what I hoped was his direction. My eye lids were half closed, but I could hear his breathing and smell his cologne so I was pretty sure that he was standing where I was facing.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the pixie interrupted me. I needed to find a human sized fly swatter some time. "Bathe! Please Bella don't get my sheets all gross! There Egyptian cotton, from Egypt!" I groaned. I wanted to go to sleep not spend time showering.

"Alice, I think your sheets can be washed and if they truly are ruined by Bella, I'll buy you new ones. Bella is tired and she needs her sleep, so quieted frankly, you'll have to go through me to get her in the bathroom," he sounded so confident. I hated to admit that my heart fluttered that he was standing up to Alice for me; the pixie can be downright petrifying.

But he had said she would have to 'go through him', which in her mind was an invitation. So she reached for the bottom of her shirt. Her smile way to wide to signify defeat. "One, two, three, four, do you wanna see more?" as she said the numbers she pulled her shirt up a little bit. Edward paled. "Alice, please stop it!" but she kept going and his hands went to his face, while she grabbed my hand and practically threw me in the bathroom across the hall.

"ALICE! GIVE BELLA BACK!" he yelled through the door. He continued to pound as she filled the bath tub up. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Alice shouted through the door and over the noise of the filling tub. This, my fatigued mind pointed out, was a contradiction. God even when I was dead tired I still thought as if I was in my English lit class back at school. I am such a loser.

She poured something into the already half full tub. My eyes went wide. "Alice, I'll shower, but please do not make me do 'Bella Barbie' time!" I half sobbed. She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Stop being melodramatic Bella, it's just a muscle soak," she told me in a mock angry voice, "and besides everybody is still sore from the guys brilliant duct idea, so be grateful _you_ get the bath!"

I stared at her stunned. I do believe it was her whom dragged Edward kicking and screaming into the ducts. I laughed to myself, but this was Alice and Alice had a selective memory. Especially when having one helped her get her way. Everybody thought Rose was the demanding one, god how they were dead wrong.

She stood there arms crossed over her chest, just daring me to defy her. I hung my head in defeat and peeled off my dress. It was ruined of course, so I threw it in the trash. An action which earned me a horrified sound from Alice, she thought clothes should come before anything else, except Jasper. I swear, if she was trapped on a deserted island and had one wish it would probably involve clothes, not anything sensible like food or water. Why have food and live, if you are miserable after all?

I sighed and looked up to see her exiting the room. Thank God I sighed. She was leaving me in peace. Thank god for her being merciful. I looked at the door and back to the tub. Since Alice had already filled it….

I got into the luxuriously warm water with an audible sigh of pleasure. I let it warm me through and closed my eyes. I tried not to think. I just wanted to be. Be Bella without anything to worry about. I could feel myself drifting of when the chords of familiar song came through the wall. Clair de Lune. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips. It was one of my favorite songs. I used to listen to it when I felt homesick for Arizona because my mother had played it frequently in the house there.

Could life get any better? I asked myself. I was warm, non-sticky, relaxed and listening to one of my favourite songs. Then my stupid brain had to go and remind me about my love life situation. I groaned but was determined not to let it upset me. So I listened to the music and let it take me away.

Totally relaxed, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I hadn't slept properly the night before and I needed this rest like crazy. Unfortunately someone forgot to forward that memo onto whoever was knocking, or rather banging very hard, on the bathroom door, what seemed like minutes later.

I was pulled back into reality so hard I got whiplash. The water was freezing, my fingers fully pruned, my back ached and the icing on the cake, the music had stopped.

"Yeah?" I yelled. "BELLA BEAR, I'M HUNGARY! BELLA BEAR!" a loud booming voice replied. It was obviously Emmett outside my door; the voice had said 'Bella bear' and only Em called me that. "Em why don't you ask someone else nicely? Or make something yourself?" I yelled deflated. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a plush white bath towel. I let the warmth seep into my mind and ease the harshness of my mood.

"Nobody but you is awake still." I laughed, this was purely Emmett, and I was actually the only one he could see was not asleep, there for I must be awake.  
"Correction you woke me up. But you could still make something for yourself. The two things on the end of your arms, they're called hands. Why don't you use them?" I felt bad for my last comment, but not bad enough to apologize.  
"After last time, Alikins forbid me to cook unsupervised again."

That was it. The one thing that could break through my bad mood entirely, I laughed and grabbed another towel for my hair. Quickly, yet thoroughly dried it as much as I could without a hairdryer. Humming to myself, I took out a white bathrobe from the cupboard inside the bathroom. I tied the white belt firmly around my waist and opened the door. Ready for business.

Em grinned at me. "Geez, Bella Bear you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me!" he gushed with enthusiasm. I whacked him in the arm, but lost my balance. I was about to fall when Em scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. "If you can't walk properly I'll just have to carry you. I can't have my food ticket getting damaged now can I?" I laughed and uselessly thumped his back with my fists.

He put me down when we reached the kitchen. I rubbed my hands together and smiled, "so what are we having?" I asked Em. I was actually happy to be in the kitchen. Not that I was going to tell Em that. "PIZZA!" he yelled happily. I groaned "why didn't you just order out? And Em, I may be the only one awake, but if you don't turn down the volume you'll have more than just me to deal with."

He grinned at me as if I was stupid. "First of all Bella Bear, it's four in the morning. I doubt even Mr. Wong would deliver to us, even with the amount I buy weekly and the amount I tip. And second, I think I could take on who ever tried to get even with me for waking them." As if to prove his point he flexed his biceps.

"Physically, that probably true. But you know Alice doesn't fight in any way that might damage her clothes. She fights dirty and with a hefty amount of blackmail. Unless you want Rosie to know all about every embarrassing moment in your life, I repeat my warning about volume." Genuine fear flickered in his eyes for a brief second.

Then he shrugged, "if it happens it happens, no point in worrying about something which might not happen. But umm, if you don't mind keeping it down yourself? No need to poke a bear in hibernation with a stick, you know?"How ironic that he, the one who looked most like a bear, would think of his pixie sister as a bear.

I nodded and flipped through my cookbook on the bench. Looking for the pizza recipe My Dad had bought it for me as a graduation present. It was bound in black leather and it had the words 'Bella's Recipe Book' written on the front in gold. It had been an empty notebook when I received it. Now it was full of my favourite recipe's, some from my favourite chef's and some of my own design. Pictures and stains littered the pages, fitting in perfectly with the ink words.

I hardly ever used the book; I knew each recipe by heart. But nobody else did, so it was good to have I written down. Charlie had started something though, and his gift was no longer the only book like it. I had two more full books, and one I was in the process of filling now. I had the books bound exactly the same, except for the colour. So that I could tell them apart, I had the second bound in blue leather, the third in red and my latest one in green.

I passed Emmett the cook book, open to the correct page for pizza. I left him to read the recipe while I gathered the necessary ingredients, for the pizza dough and then for the pizza topping. When I arrived in Forks, the first thing I had done was go grocery shopping and filled the kitchen cupboard and fridge with fresh basic ingredients. I had scolded Alice for her lack of ingredients and vowed that she would not dare put a single premade frozen item in the freezer.

I was passionate about food, just as much as I was for the English language. I loved writing and cooking. I laughed at the realization I was just as freaky wired about food as Alice was about clothes. We were alike and yet at the same time not.

I put an apron over my white bath robe and offered the biggest one to Emmett. He was eyeing me in a fearful manner. I sighed. I wanted to be alone to cook, but I also wanted him to help and learn. Frustrated by my own indecision, I yanked the cookbook out of his hands. "Preheat, the oven to * degrees, please."

Like an obedient dog, he nodded and went to do what I asked of him. I turned back to my assembled ingredients with enthusiasm. I began to make the dough slowly, lovingly. Alice once told me my cooking tasted so good because I put so much love and effort into it.

Emmett helped me and soon enough we were up to the most cliché part of pizza making, the kneading and tossing. I had long since perfected my tossing and catching dough skills. It was hilarious to my friends that I could do this with such precision yet I couldn't catch a ball to save myself.

But my helpful assistant had not had my amount of practice, so I shouldn't have been suppressed when he threw the dough up to hard and it stuck to the roof. I suppressed a giggle. I hated the sound of my giggle. It made me sound like some freaky twelve year old school girl.

But try as I might, once I saw Emmett's crestfallen face, my control evaporated. He joined in with my laughing fit after seeing _my_ face. We laughed together for awhile and it felt natural. Like siblings laughing at their own private joke almost. But we couldn't let the dough stick for too long and we couldn't let anyone see it, especially Alice. She would flip.

Emmett tried to reach it but it was too high up, even for him. I looked at the bench, thinking I could stand on it, but it was covered in flour. I looked back to Emmett and remembered how he had brought me to the kitchen. "Pick me up and put me on your shoulders," I told him while contemplating which spatula would help me peel the offending dough from the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a smile on his face. I nodded and he hoisted me up as if I was as light as a feather. He held my thighs with his hands and I tried not to kick him in the chest with my flailing feet. My spatula choice was a brilliant one, Em had truly gotten the dough stuck.

"What the hell are you doing?" a sleepy, dark haired pixie demanded. Shocked by her arrival and feeling guilty about the answer to her question I flicked the almost peeled dough towards her. Unfortunately for her, I had almost finished and the rest came away from the ceiling easily. It flew across the room at her and by some strange twist of luck, she managed to dodge it.

But unsuspecting Jasper had not been so lucky. With an audible thwack, the dough connected with his face. He peeled it off so slowly I knew I should be scared. The dough was awfully sticky and it clung to his hand.

He flicked it slightly backwards and it lost its hold on his hand, to find a new hold in Rose's hair. A part of my mind cringed for Jasper and another part wondered when she had arrived on the scene and why she had turned around.

Alice yanked Jasper inside the kitchen and away from Rose as her hand slowly reached up and felt her hair. She screamed as she attempted to pull out the sticky goop which clung to each and every strand of her blonde hair. She whipped around to find the culprit and I gulped when her eyes fell on Em and I, the most suspiciously positioned pair.

She stormed into the kitchen with Edward trailing behind her. So that was why she turned, she had been talking to Edward. I tried to ignore the speeding of my heart when I thought his name and saw his face. "You!" Rose shouted and pointed a finger in my direction.

"I didn't do it Rose!" Em shouted back at her in a pleading tone. He threw up his hand to signify innocence, but forgot about my lack of balance. Without his strong arms to anchor me on his shoulders, I fell backwards.

He bent over catching me on his back. I yelped and he threw me, literally threw me back up onto his shoulders. Rose grabbed a handful of flower from the bench and raised her arm in preparation to throw it at Em and I. but she stopped when another projectile hit her in the head. Edward had thrown a fistful f grated mozzarella cheese at her to stop her from throwing the flour at me.

He was protecting me. Or at least that was what I let myself think. Rose turned n him and threw, but he had pulled Jasper into the path of the white cloud before it had a chance to get him. Jasper coughed and spluttered for but a second before trying to get Edward and instead getting Em and I.

"Excuse me?" I yelled annoyed at having to pick bits of ham from my clean hair. Jasper just grinned and went for more ammunition.  
"Bella Bear, I believe our reign over the kitchen is being challenged!" he shouted, "Do we accept this insult?"  
"NO!" I shouted back laughing  
"then I believe it war!"

He tossed up the bowl of mushrooms and the olive container. It was childish and messy but we threw and we battle cried and we tripped and we slipped, but it was just as fun as New Years' had been. I smiled. We were being childish, yes, but we were in college! That entitled us to a little bit of fun, didn't it? Some fun before we had to grow up and go back to our boyfriends, a voice in my mind whispered.

When the last of the ingredients had been thrown we all stopped to survey the damage. The kitchen was covered in mess. It would take forever to clean it properly. And we weren't much better. Alice had been worried that I would mess up her sheets, with this many dirty people, and her house was bound to get dirty.

"FACEBOOK!" she yelled and dashed from the room. She returned a few seconds later clutching her camera and tripod. She set it up and motioned for us to stand in front of the island counter. I hopped off Em's shoulders and he picked Rose up bridal style. I hoped up on to the counter in the middle and Edward joined me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Jasper knelt down and waited for Alice to get onto his shoulders. She pushed the button and ran. Jasper stood and Alice wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. The flash went off and we laughed when Alice showed us what we looked like.

I wanted to shower now, but so did everybody else. Rose went to her room's a joining bathroom, Alice to her bathroom, Jasper to the downstairs bathroom, Emmett to the bathroom across from my room. Before I could even blink I was alone with Edward.

It was sure, when everyone left, that I was going to commit a heinous act. Edward was going to suffer because I couldn't stay away from him. Mike would to, I had o remind myself, but somehow it didn't seem to matter as much as Edward's pain.

"Please don't be nice to me," I begged him. It was unfair, but if I could make him hate me then I could at least do the honorable thing for Mike.  
"Why on earth would I be anything but nice Bella? Have you committed any murders, hurt anybody?" I shook my head. _Not yet_ I thought silently.  
"Then I see no reason I should not be as nice to you as I would to any other person, nicer in fact because when a boy likes a girl he tends to favor her feelings above others,"

I wanted him to hug me; I wanted his hand in mine when he said he cared for me more than a friend. I wanted to be able to tell him I wanted him back. But I couldn't. I couldn't hurt Mike like that. NO matter how much I wanted Edward.

"Bella?" he asked, concerned by my focus on the floor all of a sudden. "Bella," his tone changed from concern to intensely passionate and my breath caught when I heard the change. "I need to know Bella," he stopped and lifted my chin, so that I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. I gulped. What? What did he need to know?

"I need to know if you're staying with him because you feel obligated too, due to his grandmother's death or because you actually love him. I need to know if I should wait for you, or bow out. I need to know if I have a chance. I need to know if you could love me. I need to know Bella, what you want me to do," his eyes were fierce with passion and I knew the answer to all of his questions. I had known them this morning.

He was obviously upset by the idea f me loving Mike. He cringed when he voiced any possibility of it. And the idea that I couldn't love Edward was as absurd to me as it would have been for me to have deep feelings for Mike. But could I tell him that?

I tried to think of the right thing to do, the right thing to say. I glanced behind him, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze, if only for a second, while I thought about what I would say. I tried to think of what my mother would do. She would pick Edward, that wasn't helpful.

My father? He hadn't been looking for love when he found it in the form of Sue Clearwater. He hadn't been sure if it was appropriate for him to love her because Harry had been his friend. I had told him he should be happy, that everybody deserved a happily ever after, in whatever form it came. He would tell me he same thing.

"I want you to be with me. I want you. Only you." His face erupted into a breathtaking smile. He pulled me forward into his embrace and it would have been utterly romantic if we hadn't been human pizzas. But even with that fact it was intensely important. The world faded away, all that was left was Edward's warm embrace.

We stood, wrapped in each other's embrace for a long time. The sound of the grandfather clock was all that told me I should be sleeping. Edward sighed. "Come on sleepy head, you should be in bed," without warning he lifted me up, bridal style and carried to my room. He placed me on the bed and turned to leave. He didn't even manage to turn fully around before my hand reached out and found his.

He looked into my eyes for a long time before he decided to stay. My eyes followed him as he moved to the other side of the bed. It possibly wasn't the smartest idea to make him stay, given that I needed sleep and with him next to me I would hardly be able to. But I wanted him, needed him here.

His arms snaked themselves around me and for the first time in a long time I felt content. Our relationship was new, a bud of a beautiful flower. It hadn't bloomed and it was too soon to say if we would survive the harsh winter and bloom in the spring. If we would bloom for a spring which never end or die out in heat of summer. But I didn't care, who would, with Adonis holding you close?

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a beautiful day today in the French countryside and I felt inspired. My laptop died a few days ago, but it's better now, HURRAY! I felt so lost when I didn't have it…**

**Oh well, I hope everybody had a great *insert religious holiday here*. I know I did.**

**Reviews are the air I breathe. You don't want me to suffocate to death do you? Of course you don't! SO REVIEW!! Plz and thx **

**Xoxo **


	6. Batter Up

**SO another chapter of G, G, G. I don't know how I feel about this chapter.**

**Anyhoo,**

**I don't own Twilight; I just enjoy living in my imagination. It has bunny slippers.**

**Enjoy:**

I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table, milky tea in hand. Everybody was shoveling down my choc-chip pancakes like it was going outa style. Jasper and Emmett were competing to see who could eat the most. I had expected them to cave in ages ago, but at twenty pancakes each, I didn't know how long they could keep it going.

Combined with the pancakes, Jasper and Em were consuming mass amounts of straight black coffee. I shudder to think what the result of these two hyped up on a massive amount of caffeine. Alice was drinking a mocachinno. She made me make liters upon liters of it for her around exams. She said it combined the relaxing warmth of hot chocolate with the needed kick of caffeine.

I hoped she never went to black coffee, if there was a person above Em, whom one should be afraid of with mass amounts of a stimulant drug, it was Alice. Rose was drinking green tea, for her skin. Edward had a milky coffee and was regarding his brother and best friend with interest.

"I think he's gunna cave Jazz," he whispered very, very loudly.  
"I am not! And don't you be all pissy cos you didn't join in cos Bella would think you're gross when you hit twenty five of her pancakes!" Em smiled. I laughed.  
"Is that why you didn't join them? I don't mind how many pancakes you eat! In fact it makes life easier if you only eat pancakes, I don't have to make toast, eggs and bacon!" he smiled back at me.

"Pu-leez stop with the love fest. Your puppy love is bordering on disturbing. Any way we're going to Mom and Dad's for lunch and its semi-formal. Bells do you want the boys to clean the kitchen?" Alice chirped happily.  
"NO!" both I and Em yelled at the same time. Everybody laughed. Well, they might think I'm being protective, but no one is going to mess with my kitchen with permission. Em was relieved that he didn't have to clean.

So when everyone was finished, I ushered them out of the kitchen and into the lounge room to do whatever. I turned on my iPod and switched to my kitchen cleaning playlist. Franz Ferdinand began to sing in my ear. I picked up the dishes, rinsed them and placed them safely inside the brand new dishwasher.

Once I had every dish in the dishwasher I began to wipe down the kitchen. It was an almost kind of therapy for me, being able to care for everybody by nourishing them. It made me feel needed and it was something none of my friends were any good at, so the niche was all mine.

A picture on the fridge caught my eye. It had been taken during a 'study party' at Alice's house last year. I had made muffins. But Rose had wanted a cupcake, so I had to make pink icing at eleven thirty at night. We had got it everywhere due to our level of sobriety.

We had definitely not done very much productive studying that night. Luckily we didn't have to. The exam wasn't for two weeks and it wasn't a cram session, just a get together to try and help each other study to avoid a cram session. A failed idea it turned out when I had make cupcakes for us a week and a half later when we _were_ cramming.

I finished and pulled out my ear phones. I turned my IPod off and put it back in my pocket, ready for its next use. I rinsed out the cloth and made my way towards the lounge.

I expected to hear the sound of the guys loudly playing video games. But there was no sound. Not even talking. My heart began to pound and adrenaline flooded my system. Silence, when Alice, Rose and Em were involved, could be very dangerous to my health.

I poked my head around the corner and into the lounge room. Instantly my eyes fell on the sleeping forms of the guys. No Alice. No Rose. I hoped that having my reproductive organs on the inside would help me avoid whatever torture was about to befall the guys.

They had definitely been put to sleep. There was no way they would have fallen asleep of choice. Not at ten thirty in the morning. I walked over to them and poked Em in the arm. He didn't even move. He was out cold. I stood up properly and looked around the room, when my eyes fell on the sharpie next to the phone.

I couldn't help it. I had the most compelling urge to draw on their faces in permanent marker. My legs moved of their own accord towards the marker. It was not my wish to pick it up. My feet took me back to the guys due to some strange malfunction in my brain. My hands decided to pull the cap off the pen. I was about to draw a moustache on Jasper's face when Alice yelled, "STOP!"

Surprised I dropped the marker and stood bolt upright. "Why did you tell her to stop? Her idea is way more _permanent_, than ours." Rose stated from behind Alice, her arms laden with pink girlie clothing and duct tape. It took me less than a second to figure out that they were going to dress the guys up like girls, but what on earth was the duct tape for?

"I know it is more permanent and that's the problem, as much as I want to, we can't spend the rest of our time together with them looking like complete idiots. No, I think that if we just do something to them we don't have to look at for the next couple days it will be fine. Besides I plan on taking a lot of pictures."

I shuddered at the playful grin which hid the true Alice. "Hey I meant to ask this morning, but who cleaned the kitchen up so fast? Bells didn't do it, so who did?" Rose asked absentmindedly while she decided on the shade of pink Em should wear. "Ohh, I called in some of my pixie friends to do it," Alice replied just as absent mindedly as she painted Jasper's finger nails glittery pink.

I didn't doubt that it was true. The last time I had received an answer like this one, I hadn't been so confident about the truth. But then the last time the situation had involved Alice telling me to put my dirty dishes to the dishwasher and discovering an Asian midget doing the dishes. Her 'dishwasher' was a man, not a machine. So the idea of pixie cleaners, however unlikely, was probably true.

Standing reluctantly off to one side, I watched as Rose duct taped black stilettos to Em's feet. Now it all made sense. It was so he would have to walk in them. He couldn't take them off without bending down to take off the tape and I doubted he would be doing any bending in his flirty pink mini.

Alice held out clothes to me but I shook my head. There was no way I was getting involved in this. It would only end in tears. Taking in the sight of Jasper in pink heels, a white mini, pink spaghetti strap shirt with hot pink flowers beaded across the chest, pink sparkly nail polish and full make-up, I decided that those tears would be tears of laughter.

I had gotten out of the makeovers, but there was no way on earth Alice was letting me put of the photo shoot. We posed with our respective guys, id group shoots and placed them in the most ridiculous positions we could. I was having so much fun I forgot that we were going to Carlisle and Esme's for lunch. "Oh My God! I have to go get ready!" I shouted as I dashed for the stairs. "Great, just great Bella," Rose yelled after me, "Ditch us when we have to cart them to the car!"

Ignoring her, I showered, breaking the world record for the shortest one in history, tied my hair up and changed into a khaki skirt which fell just above my knees and a blue blouse. All in all I didn't look all that shabby. When I bounded down the stairs, I nearly collided with Rose. "Sorry Bells, I didn't see you. I'm just going to hide the copies Al and I made of the photos; we can't lose these to them!"

She flowed up the stairs, always graceful, always beautiful. Shaking my head to rid myself of the self consciousness I always felt around my friends, I head out to the car. Rosie's BMW. It was apparently really expensive and fast. But I don't speak _car and driver_ so I had to take her word for it.

Taking the front seat, I forced Alice to sit in the back, crammed in with the guys. Rose drove and we made it to the Cullen house with seconds to spare. It was always like that with her and Alice. They drove so fast, it made up for their being high maintenance.

We got out of the car and made our way up t the giant porch. Alice flung open the door and screamed just as she took her first step inside. Having woken form their drug induced sleep to find themselves in female attire, the guys were hungry for revenge. Jasper had poke Alice in the sides just as she stepped.

I turned, my eyes looking for Edward, heart beating frantically. I didn't know if it was fear of his revenge r fear of him not being there. I turned to fast and didn't notice the wall in front of me. I walked straight into it and fell backwards onto my butt. How charming. "Own," I murmured under my breath, rubbing my sore forehead.

"BELLA?" Edwards's frantic call came from behind me. I didn't need to turn to talk to him; he was beside me in seconds. His hands were as light as feathers as the checked my forehead. "I'm fine really," I told him and attempted to stand. He let me do so unaided, but when I stumbled on my first step, he scooped me up. We must have been quiet a sight. A drag queen carrying a plain college student bridal style. Had I been seeing it, I would have laughed.

He popped me down on the white leather couch and sat beside me. Tenderly, I removed the pink clips from is hair and scuffed it up. He smiled down at me. I wiped his make-up off with my hand. I wanted my Edward back, the joke was over. His eyes bored into mine, with an intensity which thrilled me.

"How about I go get changed?" he broke our silence. I nodded but did not remove my hand from his face. I heard him chuckle under his breath. "That requires me to get up Bella, something I don't think I can do if you're touching me." My hand dropped. "Oh right," I said lamely. No matter if I tried I wouldn't have been able to disguise the disappointment in my voice.

He got up without tearing his gaze from mine. He managed to reach the stairs in fact, without doing so. But it was inevitable that he must turn to go up the stair. We sighed at the same time, reluctant to leave each other's company. After all we would have miles between us soon enough.

While he was gone, I occupied myself by listening to my friends and staring out the window. It was raining again and for once, it didn't bother me like usually. Maybe it was my good mood, maybe I was just over the child-like aversion I had once had. Whatever the reason, I took solace in its rhythmic pitter patter.

Warm arms disturbed my thoughts and I turned to find Edward watching me. "What are you thinking right now?" he asked, pleading. I shook my head. "If god wanted us to know each other's thoughts, he would have given us the ability to read minds. Since he hasn't well…" but no matter what my beliefs, I could never deny him anything, "I'm thinking about the rain." I sighed and shifted my position so my neck wouldn't cramp up.

"The rain?" he scoffed. But then his gaze drifted to outside and he nodded slowly. "I suppose it does have its appealing qualities." Without warning he picked me up and took me out t the garage where everyone was waiting. "What's going on guys?" I asked. Em and Jazz had also escaped their female costumes.

"Who's up for a little game of ball?" Em asked playfully tossing the baseball up and down. I gulped, eyes following the ball and grimacing at the sound of each dull thud as it made contact with his hand. "Bella doesn't play. Something t do with her being the most un-co person on the planet." Rose said lovingly, "Carlisle and Esme?" she asked Alice. Alice nodded in reply. "Carlisle in, he's just changing out of his work clothes. Esme will watch from behind the glass though, she has to finish cooking lunch." Em told Rose.

"Teams?" Edward asked, ready for business. "The usual and rose will go..." she gestured with her hand as if to say where ever. Em's huge hand clasped around the handle of an aluminum bat. It looked child sized in his huge hands. I followed them out but abruptly stopped at the door way, it was raining cats and dogs. "Oh no, no way people. I'm joining Esme. Refereeing isn't my life goal it isn't worth standing in that." They turned and laughed at my horror. Easy for them. I was uncoordinated a best. Add in this amount of rain and I was going to kill myself.

"If you make me," I pointed at them all, "I will cheerfully beat you all to death," this caused a fresh bout of laugher. True I wasn't the most threatening person on the planet, but I could find one to do the dirty work, couldn't I? Jasper and Em ran over to me and I tried to run away, but they were faster.

Once I was wet, I saw no point in going back inside. So I refereed. All in all it was a pretty good game. They were all having a spectacular time and so was I. That was, until a stray ball flew toward me and, when attempting to duck, fell of my butt. Straight into a huge muddy puddle. Oh happy joy, joy.

Edward came over and tried to help me up, but his usual coordination failed him and he fell on his but as well. Alice cackled with laughter. Laughter which I stopped by throwing a handful of mud in her face. She stared at me in shock, not believing the muddy hand I still raised had actually thrown mud at her.

This time, Em laughed, which caused Alice to piff her own handful of mud at him. It two seconds we were having a full on mud fight. Tears of laughter rand own my face; we really were an uncivilized bunch. A food fight, now a mud fight and a bunch of other things. I had showered so often, I was running out of shampoo.

But shampoo, campo. When getting so filthy was this fun, who would give a damn? Esme joined us trying to stop us at first, and then joining in the war. When the rain stopped, so did we. Esme got a camera and all of us pilled together for a group shot. It was bliss.

Emmett made a move to go inside. "STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER! YOU KNOW THE RULES NO MUD IN THE HOUSE," Esme scolded him. "But-"she shook her head, "no buts Emmett. I'll get the hose," and she disappeared around the other side of the garage. I thought she was kidding, till I saw the hose in her hands.

She rinsed us down and then let the girls in first to strip f to our underwear and then put on bathrobes. The guys followed and we went inside for a hearty roast. Everything was delicious, even to me, so I told Esme that. She smiled brightly back at me, "Alice gave me these recopies' from her favourite cook," she winked.

Turning away so she wouldn't see my scarlet cheeks, I caught Edward's warm gaze. He looked really happy and I was happy to realize it. Alice asked me a question and I had to look away from Edward to answer. It was a pleasant lunch and I really felt at home.

The house was furnished in a minimalistic approach, in white and in my opinion, would have felt cold and harsh, had it not been for the company I was in. this was my family, the ones I wanted to continue to live my life with.

After cleaning up. We all gathered around the crackling fireplace, coco mugs in hand. The topic of discussion came to me and I found myself telling them all abut phoenix. I thought I was boring them, but their faces were interested. I realized I never really talked about where I livid for most of my life to rose and Alice.

When conversation moved to someone else. I curled up tightly into a ball on Edward's lap. Every so softly, so that none else could here, he started to hum my lullaby. The afternoon's antics had exhausted me and it was making my eyelids close f their own accord. I drifted off to sleep, warm and fuzzy surrounded by my family.

**So this chapter is dedicated to my sister Black Athine, cos it's her eighteenth birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Hope you guys liked this chapter. You can tell me so in a REVIEW. Plz and thank you. **

**I also want to lend my support to author Fall Down Again Bella, whom is currently fighting a plagiarist. Her story, 'My Sunshine' has been straight out copied. The copy is called 'A meant to be' if you wanna check it out or something.**

**I will also give out little spoilers to those who do review from now on. I'm not above bribery.**


End file.
